Hydrogen, because of its vast abundance in the water molecule has been recognized for some time as the primary candidate to replace the world's rapidly dwindling fossil fuel reserves. Of course, the major drawback heretofore encountered in attempting to use hydrogen as an energy source has been the lack of an economically feasible process for obtaining hydrogen.
The principle object of this invention is to provide an efficient energy generating system characterized by its minimal fossil fuel requirements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a microporous membrane which is uniquely adapted to cause .[.disassociation of.]. .Iadd.diffusion of hydrogen from .Iaddend.high energy steam .Iadd.which has been activated .Iaddend.into its component elements of hydrogen and oxygen.
A further object of this invention is to use a membrane of the above type in combination with a steam generator utilizing hydrogen as the primary fuel source for combustion.